Sonic And Friends Sleepover
by Decade15
Summary: The following is a remake of the original story I made many months ago. This is basically shows what Sonic and his friends do on their times together. Be warned that there might be some inappropriate language or sexual jokes or maybe content used. All characters featured in this story are all owned by Sega. Please support the official release.
1. Chapter 1

In the bright afternoon of Downtown Square, many bizarre things happen such as robots attacking, aliens, etc. Caused by a certain scientist name Dr Ivo Robotnik or better known as Dr Eggman. However, there's always a certain hedgehog that foils his plans and his name is Sonic the hedgehog and he is the fastest thing alive. Moving faster than the speed and breaking the sound barrier. Though everyday there's always trouble like Dr Eggman, fires, hostage situation and so forth but today its not like those days. Today was peaceful and its perfect for Sonic to take a day off.

What does the fastest thing alive do in his day off? Well there are 2 things, he can run around Downtown Sqaure, eat a chilli dog and relax or hang out with his friends which is what he's planning to do that day. His friend Amy invited him over to sleepover. Although not wanting to at first but since he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, he might as well go for it. He packed up some clothes, toiletries, handphones, earpiece, wallet and house keys(duh). He quickly put on a t-shirt with a Japanese symbol which means wind, blue jeans and his signature red and white sneakers. He packed up his stuff in a travelling bag, locking up his apartment and sped off in a blur down the roads of Downtown Sqaure.

In just minutes he reaches Amy's house. Just ashe about to knock onto the door, the door itself burst open knocking him out of view. Out of the door way came Rouge the bat with a red covered book in her hands and a cheeky expression on her face, followed by Knuckles the echidna running towards her at full speed with pissed off look on his face as he screamed, "Give me back my diary you thieving bat!" Sonic got up from the place, still a bit woozy from the impact until someone help him up from his place and said, "Those two have been at it for a while." Sonic looked up to see it was none other than Amy Rose. Sonic tried to put on his best funny face to hide his embarrassment from the fall. Amy then lead him into the house to see many other guests are here. Tails and Silver playing video games aggressively, Blaze bringing some food and drinks onto the dining table, Cream and Cheese playing with dolls and Shadow listening to his Mp3 player like a boss on the sofa.

"This place is lively as always," Sonic complimented.

"Yeah, oh and thanks for coming over Sonic! I thought you would say no," said Amy.

"Well I had nothing to do so might as well come and not make you mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Oh uhh obvious reasons eheh..." said Sonic as he starts reminiscing about the times when Amy got mad and swing the Piko Piko Hammer at him. As he put his stuff by the sofa, he sat on the sofa and watched Silver and Tails playing with each other Mario Kart 8. Tails was in 1st as Yoshi and Silver at 4th place as Luigi. As Tails finished his last lap, Silver threw his controller on the ground and started raging. Sonic just laughed at his reaction because Silver isn't that good with video games but when its Tails with technology, he's a prodigy.

After the moment has passed, Amy when into the middle of the living and told everyone to gather around. Everyone gathered in a slow manner except for Sonic and Shadow. Amy then announced, "Ok ladies and gentlemen! We're gonna start on the first game of today!" Knuckles in the background raised his hand and asked, "And what's that?" A smile cracked onto Amy's face as she said, "Truth or Dare!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When the words "Truth or Dare" is mention, people started having mixed reactions. Some with worried looks on their faces, some with excited looks and some who try to keep an indifferent facial expression; people like Shadow and Knuckles. Amy, still smiling her biggest smile yet, clapped her hands and said, "Are you ready?"

It took a few minutes to gather everyone around in a circle. Silver acting like a child refusing not participate but alas did, Shadow thinking this game is childish and Sonic well, he's going in. Amy then placed a glass bottle in the middle and asked, "So who wants to start first?" Everyone was just look at each other not until Knuckles broke the silence, "I'll do it ya chickens," as he spinned the bottle. The bottle spinned and it pointed towards Silver.

"Silver, truth or dare?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess I'll take dare," said Silver. "I dare you to do your best Darth Vader impression," Knuckles replied with a smile on his face. "Oh please," Silver replied sarcastically. His hands start emitting a green hue as he used his telekinesis to grab stuff from the kitchen. Out came a plastic cup, a big black plastic bag and black shades from his backpack. He put them on and created breathing in and out noises with cup. He cleared his throat and said, "Do not underestimate the power of the dark side," as he lift Knuckles with his telekinesis using his free hand.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN!" shouted Knuckles.

"You have used too much of the force on Rouge." With that everyone started laughing their hats off except for Rouge whose face was red and was surprised from it. After putting Knuckles down, Knuckles instantly hit Silver in the head while cursing a bit. Silver painfully grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It spins and spins until it points towards Amy.

"Okay Amy, truth or dare?" Silver asked.

"Um...truth?" Amy replied with an unsure look on her face.

Silver smiled evilly and asked, "Do you have a body pillow of Sonic or Shadow?"

"W-w-w-what?! N-no I don't have one! W-why would I have one?" Amy replied with her face becoming red with blushes as she starts talking gibberish. Some were snickering, some were confused on what is going on with Amy. After a while, Amy calmed down a bit and spinned the bottle. It then pointed at Tails.

"Okay Tails, truth or dare?" Amy asked with her usual cheerful self.

"How about...truth?" Tails replied. "Is there anything you can't build Tails?" Amy asked. Tails just sat there like the thinker he is. Unlike the other times he thinks of making something to fight against Eggman, he's thinking with a stressed look on his face. He took some time until he came to a conclusion.

"Nope, I still got some other things I wanna build. Maybe some improvements to the Tornado," Tails replied.

"Took you long enough twin tails, now spin the damn bottle!" Shadow shouted looking pissed. He's starting to lose his patience with the game. Tails hastily spinned the bottle afraid of getting hurt by Shadow. He continued the same routine as the bottle pointed towards Blaze. Blaze replied confidently by saying dare. He asked, "Blaze I dare you to purr in front of everyone here."

Everyone just stared at Blaze as she start shifting side to side uncomfortably. "I do not purr," she said with a slight tint of blush on her cheeks. Silver then stood from where he was sitting and went towards Blaze and started stroking her spine. Blaze, trying so hard to resist, but a soft purr escaped from her lips and she instantly covered her mouth. Everyone started laughing for they have necer heard purr before.

"I hate you Silver," said Blaze with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"I know" he replied with a cheeky smile.

To be continued...

[Author's Note]

Hey guys, Decade15 here. I am so sorry for not continuing this story. It's just that I've caught up with studies, exams, etc. Basically school, and it's a pain in the ass. Overall, everything went okay. Don't worry you'll get more chapters coming from now until the end of 2016. Its gonna be fun! I'm Decade15, your passing through author/youtuber/violinist/artist signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Several games of truth and dare have passed. Shadow was dared to dance like a ballerina by Silver, didn't end well. Cream was asked by Rouge if she had feelings for Tails, she went silent with her face blushing red for the entire game. Knuckles was dared by Rouge to read his darkest secrets in his diary. Everyone had to hold him down while Rouge read his diary. Turns out he has pink unicorn fetish.

It was the last game, Tails prepares to spin the bottle. It spins, spins, spins and finally points to Sonic.

"Sonic, truth or dare?" Tails asked.

"Heheh...uh...dare?" Sonic replied.

"I dare you and Amy to stay in the closet together for 7 minutes!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oohs" and "coos" were everywhere. Knuckles ran to his bag rummaging for his camera. Shadow was chuckling. The rest were cheering for Sonic and Amy. Both Sonic and Amy just looked at each other awkwardly, unsure on what to do. Suddenly, Silver used his telekinesis to carry Sonic and Amy into the closet. As they were thrown inside the closet, it was closed and locked.

"Remember guys! 7 minutes!" said Tails from outside of the closet.

It was awkward silence that surrounds them both. Sonic shifts uncomfortably while Amy was just fiddling with her fingers. Sonic took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think they'll hear us in here?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Amy replied.

"Okay...Amy I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything Sonic."

"I just want to say...that I'm sorry..."said Sonic while blushing.

"For what?"

"For those times I ran away from you. You may think I hate you but I don't. I'm just..."

"J-just what?"

The atmosphere starts to heat up and Sonic was blushing more than ever. Amy stared at Sonic, anticipating on what he might say. Sonic took deep breaths and said, "I'm just shy! Ever since I first saw you, I was just shy! Shy to say...I like you and-"

Before he could finish, Amy went up and kissed him, surprising him. Sonic couldn't do anything except embracing her kiss by kissing back. It was a long kiss that they broke apart to gasp for air. They both look at each other blushing and smiled. As they were about to kiss again, the closet burst open and Knuckles was there with the camera rolling.

"HAHA! I KNEW THEY WOULD DO IT!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic and Amy just stood there in shock. Shadow is laughing which is terrifying, Rouge is having that seductive look at them, Knuckles it filming everything with his camera and the rest watched in awe. Amy went from shocked to angry in less than a second. She jumped out of the closet and out of nowhere her Piko Piko hammer is in hand. Knuckles starts to back off slowly while treambling in fear.

"Knuckles..."said Amy darkly while anger is seeping out of her

"You're screwed Knuckles," said Tails while having a mixture of happiness and fear.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" She roared and started chasing Knuckles in and out of the house. Swinging her hammer at Knuckles in hopes of hitting him. Sonic comes out of the closet looking amused at what Amy is doing and smiles.

After a while, Knuckles starts to get tired and Amy took the chance to hit him directly in the head. Instantly Knuckles was out cold and dropped the camera. She took the camera and destroyed it with her hammer. She came marching back into the house pouting a bit. Sonic and Tails dragged Knuckles' unconscious body into the house. The truth or dare game ended after that and everyone prepared to have dinner without Knuckles.

During dinner, Knuckles woke up weakly with his head hurting. He heads to the table and gets whatever he can to eat. As he sat down, Amy shot a angry look at him scaring him and making him fall off his chair. Everyone laughed while Sonic smiled at what Amy did. Amy noticed Sonic smiling and smiled back cheerfully.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry readers, I've been playing games a lot lately and revising for N-Levels that I forgot about this fanfiction l. For the future chapters I will do it in pov style. Also, I'm planning on making a Creepypasta x Ghost Rider girl reader story so look out for that someday and yeah. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**3RD P.O.V.**

It's close to 10pm, everyone is getting ready for a late night movie. Amy was collecting certain DVDs from the cupboare while Silver and Cream helped with preparing the popcorn for everyone. Moments later everyone is in the living room, in their pajamas, making themselves comfy in their respective places. Amy then says, "Okay everyone who wants to watch a horror movie?", as she holds up a DVD case with the title 'Annabelle'. Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge and Tails, surprisingly, voted for it. "Hmm okay, how about an action movie?", she holds up the movie 'Die Hard'. Sonic, Silver, Cream and Cheese voted for it. Majority wins and Annabelle is the movie their watching.

Everyone made themselves comfortable, Sonic and Amy together on the sofa, Silver, Blaze, Tails and Cream next to both ends of the sofa, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow near the TV. The movie begins rolling and a tensed atmosphere is in air.

 **Sonic's P.O.V.**

I sat there on the sofa trying not to show any fear but that does work since many of us are already screaming by the jumpscares. I feel something tugging me, scaring me a bit, but it was just Amy. I smiled a bit and pulled her closer to me. "Don't worry Amy, I'm right here," I whispered into her ear. She looked at me and smiked weakly due to being too scared. She then embraced my warmth throughout the movie. I chuckled. _Mutual hugging during a horror movie achieved._

 **Rouge's P.O.V.**

"AHHHHH!"

Knuckles screamed a bit and was hiding behind me, scared by the jumpscare. For a strong guy he's kind of a scaredy cat for horror movies. _Cute._ I look at Shadow and noticed he's not even fazed by the movie. _Or is he?_ "Here Knuckles, something for ya to cover yourself with~," I teased as I lend him my pillow. "S-Shut it thieving bat!" I laughed a bit and continued on with my devious plan to scare Shadow. The guy's too fixated to even notice me creeping up behind him. _Perfect._ Lets see whether the ultimate lifeform is scared. I gave a "shush" sign to anyone who noticed me moving. _Here goes nothing. "_ _ **ITS CURSED~~~!**_ _"_

"EEEHHHHHH!" Everyone turned to look at Shadow and laughed a bit at the fact that Shadow the hedgehog screamed like a little girl. I looked at him and smiled my signature smile. "Scared~?" I teased. "You ruined my composure Rouge..." he looked away, embarrassed. Awww, guess the ultimate lifeform can be scared. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to my seat and give Knuckles a quick kiss on the cheek too. Both of them looked at me and looked back at the movie, embarrassed even more. _Hee hee, my favourite boys._

 **Blaze's P.O.V.**

"Blaze...is the movie over?" Silver asked.

"Almost over Silver, and you're holding me too tightly," I replied.

"S-Sorry!" He lets go of my arm and now I am able to watch this movie without being disturbed by someone on edge. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate silently while watching the movie. I looked back to Silver who was covering himself with a blanket, trying not to show that he's scared. I sighed. "Want some popcorn Silver?" I asked as I offered him the bowl of popcorn. "Thanks Blaze, I needed that," he replied as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it slowly. I looked at him for a bit to notice him shivering. He's cold even with the blanket? I get myself with him in his blanket and radiated the blanket with warmth using my pyrokinesis. "T-Thanks Blaze." I smiled as I noticed him blushing. "You're welcome Silver."

 **Tails' P.O.V.**

With the movie over, everyone started cleaning up the living room and prepared themselves for bed. I was about to get up when I notice Cream and Cheese are still covered in their blanket haven. I lift up one part of the blanket to see them huddled together out of fear. "Guys, the movie's over." I said. "W-Will on of my toys d-do that Tails?" she asked. "Chao chao!" I smiled and managed to remove their blanket. "No, of course not you two. Don't worry, if you two can't sleep tonight you can sleep with me on the sofa," I said. "Alright Tails," she replied as she and Cheese ran off to their thing. Well, the movie is scary for mobians her age. I can't always be the judge of that.

 **3RD P.O.V.**

It's past 2 am, almost everyone is asleep. Tails, Cream and Cheese are asleep together on the couch. The rest of the girls are asleep in Amy's room. Most of the guys are asleep in the guest room. Shadow is still up feeling unable to sleep. He made himself a cup of water and drank it whole. "Oh hey Shadster, ya still up?" Shadow turned to see who it was. It was Sonic. "You too faker?" Shadow asked. "Yeah," he replied as he too pour himself a cup of water. Both hedgehogs slowly begin to have a small chat.

"Ya know, it was funny to see you scared like that."

"Shut it faker! It was unexpected!"

"Isn't that the point? Ha ha!"

Both of them eventually went back to sleep. Tomorrow will be the day the everyone leaves.


End file.
